Generally printed circuit boards (PCBs) include multiple conductive layers and insulating layers. The conductive layers have conductive paths or traces which provide electrical connections between components mounted on the PCB. Of the many conductive layers, the PCB may further include dedicated power layers and dedicated electric ground layers. A plurality of through-holes or vias is drilled through the conductive layers for mounting the components on the PCB. Some of the vias provide a connection to the dedicated power and electric ground layers.